Embarassing Moments (LxD)
by Luigi4Life
Summary: Luigi's and Daisy's most embarassing moments happen right in front of each other! From pantsing, walking in on accident, and more! I'll take suggestions too! R and R! Mostly a collection of one-shots and updates once to twice a week!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! Welcome all….NO.**

**I've been thinking about this for a couple months so now I finally got the chance to type it! Luigi and Daisy's most embarrassing moments! Another one of my weird ideas but let's put it up anyways! I don't know how to specifically describe this but I guess it'll be one embarrassing story each week. Like a regular story. Okay? Good. I don't own any characters.**

Sexy Situation

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario had invited Daisy over so they could both wait for Luigi to get home from helping Toad. Daisy agreed, since she didn't have anything better to be doing. Daisy left at about noon, wearing a red and black checkered miniskirt and a strapless white top with black boots.

Feeling self-conscious, she decided to bring a change of clothes in case what she was wearing was too casual. Daisy was never really concerned about fashion, but she was today in particular.

"What's up Mario?" she greeted as the red plumber himself opened the door.

"Nothing much, but I know that Luigi will be surprised when he comes home!" He chuckled.

"Haha, cool." She replied. "I'm going to go change…. I uhh… I just threw these clothes on without thinking! Hahaha..yeah…" Daisy said nervously.

"Um, okay! The bathroom's the first door on the right! Actually, I forgot something. We're having renovations in there, so everything's all messed up. You can change in Luigi's and my room though! It's the room with the burgundy and lime green on it!" Mario explained.

Daisy thanked him and set off to find their room. It wasn't long before she was face-to-door with a unique design on it. She went in, and after a minute or so she heard Luigi's voice and the door close.

"I'll be out before he gets up here," she thought out loud. Boy, was she wrong.

Luigi's light and quiet footsteps crawled up the stairs. Daisy was only in her lingerie underwear with a shirt covering her upper extremities.

Mario began to say, "Luigi, hang on a sec! Daisy's in-" It was too late. Luigi had gone into his room, and it had took him a full five seconds to realize what he had done.

"I'm sorry Daisy! I-I didn't kn- know that you we- were in here!" he said, blushing a blood deep red. Daisy could only smile shyly while Luigi studied her body with his wide eyes while stuttering at the same time. He closed the door quickly, apologizing one last time.

Luigi walked downstairs to sit next to Mario and watch TV on the couch.

"Let a girl change, why don't ya Luigi?" Mario burst into laughter while Luigi blushed again.

Daisy came down a couple minutes later with the bag she had brought her other clothes in. Even though she liked to tease him, Daisy dared not to look at Luigi straight in the eye. It was the same for Luigi too.

Mario told Toad about the incident, who told Waluigi, who told Peach. Eventually practically all of their friends knew and brought it up at gatherings just for fun.

A couple months later, Luigi began to like that memory.

**The end! It's a bit short, but it's supposed to be like a bunch of one-shots together so, yeah. You can give me some ideas if you'd like! :D Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another story coming right up! I have so much fun typing these I couldn't wait to start another one! Let's see what those two youngsters are up to now…**

**I don't own anybody here.**

A Project Gone Wrong

Every year, Luigi would prove that he was more than a plumber. He was an artist and technician too! Daisy, his half-girlfriend, was helping him with his new project for the local Mushroom Kingdom Exhibit. The items in the exhibit would represent the quality of the kingdom, so only the best creators were picked.

"Can you hand me the screwdriver please?" Luigi asked politely to Daisy.

"Yeah, it's right here," she replied, handing him the tool.

The wooden table they were building on began to wobble with the slightest movements, so Daisy checked the stability on the legs.

"I think something's wrong with the table," she said. "Wait! One of the legs cracked! I'll get the tacky glue." Daisy began to look around under the table, looking for the glue.

Luigi replied back, but did not think that tacky glue would solve the problem. Instead, he went upstairs to grab the hot glue gun. His light footsteps were like feathers, so Daisy did not hear when he came back downstairs.

Daisy emerged from underneath the table and all of a sudden- "Ow ow OW! Yeesh…"

Daisy's head had risen so fast that she hit Luigi right in the balls! The force was remarkable! Luigi tried not to look like he was in pain but failed miserably.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were standing there! I'm sorry!" Daisy apologized.

"Eh, that's okay," Luigi replied, making his way over to the couch. "I'm just going to lie down for a bit…" he sat down slowly.

"Oh, well I guess we're done for today." Daisy said softly, and Luigi could not help but laugh.

"Bye, see you tomorrow! I hope you feel better!" Daisy, realizing what she had just said, blushed and walked out the door. Luigi moaned and feel asleep.

The next day, Daisy returned to Luigi's house to work on the project. This time, Mario was there, and he answered the door.

"Have fun yesterday?" he asked, and began to laugh. Luigi came downstairs, walking stiffly, and greeted Daisy as if the incident never happened. They sat down on the couch, Mario watching TV on the chaise. Daisy reached for what she thought was the blueprint, but felt something cold and wet instead.

"An ice pack…?" she said aloud.

"Might not wanna touch that, it's not exactly safe if you know what I mean…" Luigi warned shyly.

Daisy recalled the previous day's event and realized that Luigi must have used that for his "injury".

"I gotta go was my hands! Hahaha…." Daisy said, her eyes widened and a deep blush on her face. Luigi was in the same state, and went to go wash his hands in the sink. When Daisy was in the bathroom and out of earshot, Mario spoke to Luigi.

"Hey bro, how hard did she hit you?" Mario asked bluntly with a smirk on his face.

"Pretty hard," Luigi replied with a wince of pain. "Wait a sec, how did you find out about that?"

"Oh, things come around you know," Mario said, beating around the bush. Mario then threw Luigi a tall, white box that was light.

"So you're protected for next time, Luigi!"

Luigi held a box of protective cups in his hands. He gave Mario an "are -you -serious" look as he began to laugh all over again. Luigi then felt something small, circular, and plastic taped to the bottom of the box. He felt it for awhile, finally realizing what it was. He threw it back to Mario, who was still laughing.

"You know I can't use this! Not right NOW, at least." Luigi retorted.

"Just in case your injury heals a bit faster than I think it will." Mario replied, giving Luigi a meaningful smile.

Luigi tried to hide Mario's "gifts", as Daisy came back from the bathroom. Unfortunately for him, the condom had become detached from the tape and fell onto the floor, right into Daisy's sight.

_Oh crap... _Luigi thought.

He never lived that one down.

**Did you like it? It took me awhile to finish it because I was laughing so hard! Anyways, R and R! :D Go Nintendo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for another embarrassing story! XD It's funny as long as it doesn't happen to you (right?)!**

**I don't own the people in the words below this author's note….**

Hanging By a Thread

When things had settled down in both of their kingdoms, Luigi and Daisy had decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend. Luigi liked the fact that he could say "Ha! I have a girlfriend!" to anyone, anytime.

The duo had planned to meet up with each other on the Mushroom Hillside one day, just to hang out. Daisy saw it as a casual "chill" day, but deep down inside, Luigi thought it was a date. He took two showers and changed over 50 times, but he eventually left out of the house (or rather when Mario kicked him out so he could spend some time with Peach) and on to his destination.

Luigi had always been early to every event. Why not wait for Daisy 10 minutes before she got there? There's nothing wrong with that!

Apparently, Waluigi's house was only about 200 yards away from their meeting spot, so the evildoer in purple knew he had to take advantage of this. He walked over to the unsuspecting Luigi.

"Yo green face!" he rudely greeted.

" Well, I didn't know that you were here Waluigi! Trying to mess with me again, are ya?" Luigi retorted.

"Listen, Luigi. You're on my very fancy property with no permission, so you must leave. If you don't, then there's going to be a problem." Waluigi warned.

"I think the problem is your definition of 'fancy'", Luigi laughed and said, looking at the garbage and uncut grass in the distance. This made Waluigi very mad. Luigi did not know this, but Waluigi was a nomad. He moved from place to place in the kingdom, depending on his mood and overall choice. Wario was the only male friend he had, ever since an incident with Mr. L and Bowser that split them apart forever.

"Fine," Waluigi said. "You can stay here as long as you want. Come back tomorrow even!" Luigi could not believe his ears. He'd finally won!

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes, come back anytime," Waluigi repeated. Under his breath, he said "I dare you to."

Waluigi returned to his house while Luigi sat down by a tree and waited for Daisy. Little did he know that Waluigi was making a sinister plan!

"Wario," Waluigi spoke to the tub of lard sitting on the couch, "do you still have those nunchucks that the guy gave you?"

"Yeah I got 'em," Wario answered with a snort. "Why?"

"I'm going to need them, and your help too." Waluigi explained the plan to Wario as they looked out the window to see the calmly sitting Luigi.

Luigi expected Daisy to arrive in about 5 minutes when all of a sudden he was knocked unconscious by a hard object.

Waluigi and Wario laughed themselves to tears at the helpless Luigi before them.

"Let's do it," they said simultaneously.

The two ripped Luigi's clothes off of his body, leaving him in only his socks and mesh underwear. Yeah, that's right. _Mesh_ underwear.

They then grabbed the rope that Wario had stolen from a salesperson and tied Luigi up, by his ankles to a tree branch. Now came the hard part.

Waluigi had brought a bucket of wakening potion to splash on Luigi, but only when Daisy was near. When Daisy was in sight, wearing an orange shirt and jean shorts, he splashed the potion on Luigi's forehead. He instantly woke up. The laughing Wario and Waluigi retreated to a bush as Daisy got near. The fun was about to begin!

Daisy got quite the eyeful at the half-naked Luigi hanging from the tree on front of her. The highly embarrassed Luigi began to spin around slightly due to the breeze of wind, only making his situation much worse!

"Uuummmmm...I don't really know where my clothes are right now…" Luigi said through his blushes.

"Well, I don't really mind you being like this," Daisy said with a seducing smile.

This made Luigi even more nervous. He was surly grateful when another breeze came by, keeping his "below mid-section area" out of sight! Waluigi and Wario's laughs could be heard from a mile away at this point, but Daisy didn't care. She was laughing just as loud as they were.

"Uh, could you untie me pl-please Daisy?" Luigi had to beg for Daisy to do anything of the sort.

"I think you're fine up there Luigi," Daisy smirked, "You wouldn't want to get your mesh dirty on the grass!"

Right at that moment, the rope snapped and Luigi came falling down, right on Daisy! The two both heard cameras and phones snap a photo as Mushroom Kingdom tourists came by, leaded by Princess Peach.

"Well folks, we're apparently not the most sophisticated kingdom out of them all," Peach said, glaring at Luigi and Daisy a few yards away.

Luigi and Daisy eventually returned home, which had never been so humiliating for one of them.

From that day on, Luigi resolved to wear boxers only.

**LOL! Keep reviewing! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**KKKKKKAAAAAAWWWWWWAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Yeah, I've been weird lately. Celebrating Pi Day! **** Let's- a go!**

**Btw, thanks to all my fans who are reviewing, you lovely grandmas! This is a story suggestion from one of them!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care.**

Two-Piece Trouble

The reeking smell in the Mushroom Kingdom was upsetting to everyone and their noses on one particular day. Why? Well, it was 100 degrees for goodness sakes! Whenever it gets extremely hot, the valley mushrooms begin to melt, leaving behind a putrid smell. This happened every summer, so why were the citizens acting as if it was no big deal? They had their gas masks and everything!

For one fairly new citizen, this situation was quite unusual. Her name was Princess Daisy Saras.

"I have this stickiness on my body," she explained to her companion Luigi. Along with those two were Mario, Plum,Toad, Peach, and Waluigi.

"I don't see why we can't just turn on the air conditioner," Waluigi complained.

"I told you, the vent is clogged with melted mushrooms!" Mario said.

"You're plumbers! Unclog it so we can get some cool air!" Waluigi said grumpily, pointing at both of the Mario Bros.

"I don't specialize in fungus removal!" Luigi retorted. Toad, who was observing the battle in front of him, took off his Mushroom cap.

"Hey!" Daisy shouted in her blue shorts, "There's a pool around here, and I know that much. I mean, it's Peach's castle! She's got everything here!" she wiped her eyes, damp with sweat, and saw that her eye shadow was turning into liquid.

"She's right, I do have a pool. I can use the vibe scepter to summon us all swimsuits!" Peach said. At the mention of the vibe scepter, everyone started laughing. They all remembered that story.

"Well, it's true." With a wave of her tool, Peach summoned everyone into individual rooms and into their swimsuit. Only her, Daisy, and Plum remained in the room wearing bikinis matching their favorite color.

"Wow," Plum said. "I sure hope Waluigi likes this," she said, spinning around and purposely letting her long black hair hit her sister Daisy.

"Yeah, looks fine." Daisy said, annoyed.

The three walked out to the swimming pool to see that the guys were already playing a game of water polo. During the halftime, Luigi came out of the water to talk to Daisy.

" Still have that sticky feeling?" he asked, playfully.

"Ha, no not now!" she said, smiling back at him. She felt her back, realizing that there were a few excess strings hanging from her top.

"Luigi, would you mind yanking a few of these strings from my top?" She knew he would go crazy internally over this.

"Uh, sure I'd be happy to… or rather courageous! I mean, yes." He responded, blushing. Daisy turned her back to him, and after the first few strings he began to tense down. That is, until the last string. It was in a weird position, hooked onto the material sideways. Luigi did his best first to untangle it, then he tugged on it gently for a couple of times. Finally, he pulled on it and chaos erupted.

The last string was so hooked on tightly that it had pulled down Daisy's whole top!

She let out a small gasp, but relieved that her long brunette hair and arms covered her previously exposed breasts.

"Looking good princess, especially from this angle!" Waluigi cheered. Plum looked up from her volleyball game that she was having with Peach and observed what her boyfriend had saw too.

"Nice job sis!" she shouted rudely, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh dear," Peach said and face palmed herself.

Through all of this, Luigi slowly picked up the bikini top and handed it to Daisy with a red face and a trembling hand.

"Um, sorry," Luigi stammered, trying not to stare to long at her. She gave a slight smile and went behind a large rock to discreetly put her top back on. Luigi went back to the pool in a trance. He just couldn't believe what had happened in front of him.

At the end of the day, the crew walked back to the main hall. The temperature had gone down, so everyone was in a better mood. Daisy, who was spending the night at Peach's, went to go say goodbye to Luigi despite the event that happened earlier.

"Good night!" she said, coming up from behind.

"Ah, good night Daisy," he responded, giving a slight accent. After his back was turned, Daisy quietly followed him outside where the other guys were. She bent down, put her hands firmly on the side of his shorts, and pantsed him.

"Revenge kill!" she shouted, and ran back inside. She could hear Luigi's embarrassed laughter as she opened the door.

"Now we're even!" she yelled through the window. The guys began laughing nonstop, along with the three girls too.

_Never mess with a girl's swimsuit. _Luigi thought to himself.

**The end! Daisy got revenge after all! R+R= **


	5. Chapter 5

**How embarrassing!Yep. That's right. Time for another story! This time, it's kind of like a song fic too! This one will be longer that usual. The song's "Daisy Chains" by Mrs. Triniti. Hope you like it! R AND R FIDDLE FADDLE.**

**Don't own nothing (Get it? No thing!) **

Sisterly Love

One day in a large, brick-and-stone castle, Daisy Saras was woken up rather rudely by her older and sneakier sister Plum. Daisy knew that her sister was a wonderful singer, and deep down inside she showed the slightest admiration towards her. Although this was true, Plum was her number one pet peeve.

"Daaaaaaaaiiisssyyyyy," Plum whispered in her ear one day. "You know I canceled my concert to hang out with you today, right?"

_I feel trouble coming already, _Daisy thought while taking her long, messy brown hair from her ponytail.

"Great, that's just great," she responded in a sleepy tone.

"Anyways," Plum began without caring about what her sister had just said, "I got your favorite movie from the store yesterday! We can both have a pajama movie morning if you'd like!" she said with a strange smile.

_What the heck is a PJ movie day? _Daisy thought to herself again. "Sure, that sounds cool." She hesitated to respond.

"Great! Meet you in the ballroom! Be there in 10 minutes! Oh and also, I invited some of my friends over since, you know, you're lacking in that field." Plum smirked and left the room, her long, light purple hair swaying back and forth.

_That little sneak is up to something, man I wish I knew what it was. Well, I'm ready to fight back. She'll pay for any prank she decides to pull on me! _Daisy smiled to herself and grabbed for her robe. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finished, she ran into one of Plum's stuck-up friends.

"What's up orange peel?" Ashley greeted rudely. She was Wario's girlfriend, but how could a girl as pretty as her get together with such a pig?"

"I hope you're ready for the movie, you know, if you even know what they are since you spend all your time getting sweaty outside. It'll be quite a show, for you at least. And guess what? I'm in it! And so are my BFFs!" she cheered.

"Seems like it," Daisy responded, "But I've seen whores prance around on camera before," she smiled at her confidence.

"Sure, we'll see," Ashley snapped. She went through the front door down to the mangey room that was called the ballroom.

Daisy followed far behind, confused in her own thoughts. When she entered the ballroom, a field of colored lights and a sparkling stage filled her sight. Small but pretty objects like a rose made the scene even more beautiful. It was to girly for Daisy's liking, but she went along with it anyways.

"Daisy! H- hi!" Daisy turned around to see her best plumber friend Luigi sitting in a leather seat.

"Hi, here for the movie?" she greeted and smiled.

"Movie? I thought there was a performance… Plum dragged me and the others here to watch her sing. No offence, but I'd rather not be here." Luigi explained in a soft Italian accent.

"That little liar! I knew she was up to something!" Daisy said fiercely. She went behind the curtains on the glittery stage to find Plum.

"Plum! Where are you? You little liar come up to my face and talk to me!" Daisy threatened. She heard familiar voices coming from the main door. Mario, Peach, Toad, Toadette, King Toadstool, some random blue Toad, and a couple of other citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom entered and joined Luigi by the leather, theater-like seats.

"This is a setup." Daisy began to feel angry.

"Hey Daisy! There you are! Let's get you ready for the show okay?" Plum ripped of her sister's robe and ballet flats, leaving her in only a pair of short, black bicycle shorts and a black lace bra with a see-through silk top. Her long, ragged brown hair met her hips.

"Lemme go!" she shouted at her sister's friends, who were tying her up to a pole by her feet and ankles with -you guessed it- an abnormally strong daisy chain.

"You look pretty, for once," Ashley somewhat complimented.

"Shut up." Daisy retorted, and tried to shake her head as blush makeup was being put on her face by Mona. Mona didn't want to be there as much as Daisy didn't.

"This song's for you AND Luigi!" Plum whispered in Daisy's ear. She always knew that Plum had liked him!

Suddenly, the roof began going down and all the sunlight was let in with some grass in view.

"Let's start shall we?" Plum began. The song started.

_Crap…_ Daisy thought.

_La la la la la la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la la la la la _

_You're the toffee apple of my eye _

_Sweeter than a sugar daddy _

_You're the sun that brightens up my sky_

_Even when the storm is making it hazy _

_**Ring around me, daisy **_

_**You're messy and you're lazy **_

_**You drive me bloody crazy, but I still want you**_

Daisy struggled with the flower petals falling all over her.

_**Ring around me daisy**_

_**Pathetic yet amazing **_

_**No matter what, I still want you!**_

Daisy finally released herself from the pole but was tied at the ankles and wrists. The audience was dead silent, but attentive.

_I feel fine I feel fine and dandy _

_You're the one I want _

_Possibly maybe _

_I'm so into you, baby_

_You got me skipping double Dutch and making daisy chains _

_La la la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la la la, daisy chains _

_Lalala lalala lalala lalala la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la la la _

_The first time I laid my eyes on you "Cor blimey" was my first impression _

_And with every little thing you do_

_Hooks me like a chocolate obsession _

_**Ring around me, daisy **_

_**You're messy and you're lazy **_

_**You drive me bloody crazy, but I still want you !**_

She landed on her back, her crown now rolling across the stage. Plum gave her a sassy smile and continued singing.

_**Ring around me daisy**_

_**Pathetic yet amazing **_

_**No matter what, I still want you !**_

Daisy's hair momentarily blinded her sight while Plum mocked her from above.

_I feel fine , I feel fine and dandy_

_You're the one I want Possibly maybe _

_I'm so into you, baby _

_You got me skipping double Dutch and making daisy chains_

_Are you for real? Are you my happy ending? 'Cuz when we touch _

_It makes me want to... La la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la la la _

Daisy realized that she must have been talking about Luigi at this point of the song, not her.

_Lalala lalala lalala lalala la la la La la la la la la la la la la _

_I feel fine I feel fine and dandy _

_You're the one I want Possibly maybe _

_I'm so into you, baby _

_You got me skipping double Dutch and making daisy chains_

Daisy pulled apart her binded ankles and bit off her restricing wrist ties.

_I feel fine I feel fine and dandy _

_You're the one I want Possibly maybe _

_I'm so into you, baby _

_You got me skipping double Dutch and making daisy chains_

_Lalala lalala lalala lalala la la la, (daisy, daisy chains)_

_La la la la la la la la la la la (making daisy chains)_

_Lalala lalala lalala lalala la la la (yeah I do) _

_La la la la la la la la la la la (you got me making daisy chains for you) _

She tripped and fell flat on her side from her crouching position.

_La la la la la la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la la la la la (making daisy chains for you) _

_Lalala lalala lalala lalala la la la I made you a bracelet _

_La la la la la la la la la la la (yes you do) La la la la la la la la la la la _

_Lalala lalala lalala!_

The Mushroom Kingdom citizens hesitated to clap, as they were confused on what to do.

Daisy's hair was in a huge brown mess, and her little clothing didn't help her appearance. Plum gave her a sarcastic air kiss and left the stage with her friends, off to who knows where.

"Daisy," Luigi began with a slight blush at her appearance.

"Yessss….?" She responded, obviously angry with her sister and embarrassed at the same time.

"Here's your crown, it rolled by my feet."

"Thank you…why didn't you guys help me up there?! I was practically being tortured and nobody did anything!" Daisy complained. A long, awkward silence followed.

"Maybe…maybe they didn't want to embarrass you any more than you were." Luigi guessed, "Or maybe they thought you looked cute…"

"What was that?" she turned around and asked, smiling at his shyness.

"Oh, nothing..heh heh," he responded, blushing hard. "Maybe we should start planning revenge on Plum?"

"Yes! She has to pay for this!" Daisy excitedly said.

"Um… and also…. your top ripped a little so pretty much everyone got a glimpse of… you know…stuff…unfortunately that happened to be a part of the show…." Luigi couldn't believe he had managed to explain this to her.

"Must've been your favorite part right?" Daisy laughed at Luigi, who had no idea what to say, still staring at the rip in her top.

"I'm going home now, bye!" Daisy ran off to her castle, ready to kill Plum at the first sight.

"I still have your crown though!" Luigi yelled, chasing after her. He knew that she wanted to lead him somewhere.

All the other citizens just stared in awe at what had happened in the last 5 minutes.

"A disturbing show I suppose…" King Toadstool said. Everyone nodded in silent agreement, and left the room.

After everyone had left, Plum and her friends popped up from the nearby trash can they had hid behind and viewed a camera.

"Did you get it?" Plum asked her friend Kamela.

"Yea, the whole thing!" All the girls giggled.

Wait 'til Luigi finds this waiting at his door!


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for another FAAAN FICTIOOONN! *****drinks a glass of soda***** WOO! Let's see what Luigi and his overall straps are up to… MWA HA HA! This one will be short but sweet… **** Remember in this story that Daisy and Luigi are about 18!**

Double Straps

Our amazing Luigi and Daisy pairing sat down in Peach's garden one day, waiting for her and Toad to accompany them to the Mushroom fields. It's always an amazing sight to them, especially when the new fungi come along.

Daisy had never been to any of the fields, due to her activity in sports and other things. Her long, hazel hair reached to her waist and brushed against the thigh of her best friend Luigi, who was sitting criss - cross applesauce right next to her. He noticed and moved slightly, not out of discomfort, but of shyness.

"So anyways," the tomboyish princess asked, "how often do the new mushrooms come in? Like every month or something?"

"Well," the green plumber began," I guess it just depends on when nature decides to produce more objects…?" He smiled a bit at his own weirdness.

"Okay, I guess it's just that new smell in the air, right?" Daisy asked.

"S- sure, why not?" He responded. Fail!

To make up for his awkwardness, Luigi scooted closer to Daisy so she would hopefully notice his new jean overalls. She followed suit, until they were leaning on each other's shoulders. This is always how Luigi dreamt his first kiss would start out!

"Hi!" Peach called from the doorway. Toad was standing next to her, holding a camera to take pictures of the new mushrooms.

"I'm ready, we can leave soon!" she said with a smile. Toad began to delete useless photos on his camera.

'Okay!" Daisy answered. She began to stand up, but she felt a tug on her shoulder. Luigi felt the same, for he was rising at the same time.

He was the first to notice that Daisy's very lacy bra strap had got caught onto his overall strap, and wouldn't budge no matter what he did.

Daisy looked down, and blushed at the sight. She pulled away from him, as did he. "Ahaha, oh me and my fancy bra!" Daisy said, trying to make the moment less embarrassing.

Finally, she took her fingers and manually unhooked her strap from his. Unfortunately in the process, she had yanked too hard and ripped the entire strap off.

She held it up in the air with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Uh oh," she stated, and Luigi, not knowing what to say, nodded gently.

"Ummm….. I- I can help!" He began, not thinking straight. "I can buy you a new one, right? What's your size?"

Toad face palmed himself, and Peach simply walked out of the room, not wanting to be around this situation any longer. Luigi, realizing what he had just asked, tried to take back his words.

"I mean, I could give you the money to buy a new one…" he blushed and said. Daisy, who had been quiet this whole time, blankly stared at him but then smirked and laughed.

"Well, where I buy mine will cost you an arm and a leg just for one," she giggled and said.

"But if you REALLY want to get me one as a present, then the answer is 36C."

Luigi could not help but look down at her chest then back up at her, as if he couldn't believe it. Daisy laughed and ran off to Peach, who was already outside of the gate waiting. Luigi was left blushing and in his own thoughts.

"So," Toad began, "I'd think it would be a good idea to get her one for her birthday, I mean c'mon girls love that mess." Luigi gave him a strange look and slowly began walking towards the gate, looking back at Toad.

"I mean I just think she'd like that!" Toad yelled after Luigi, who was now running.

_36C, huh? Not what I expected. _Luigi thought, and smiled to himself.

**It's short, like I said. Still good though, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I'm on Spring Break but I also have basketball, so I've been busy. But don't worry! I always have time for my faaannnnssss!**

**Let's see….oh yeah! In this story Daisy gets more than what she asked for…if you know what I mean…LOL! **

****There's a TF2 reference in here!****

**I don't own a darn thing (in this story).**

Sports Shower

Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom had an opportunity to go to the one and only open gym, any day at anytime. What they didn't know was that the government was experimenting with their physical exercise and creating statistics. They did this with nearly any kingdom, but this time they needed to be careful. The Mushroom Kingdom was known for many wonders like the Mushroom fields, where caves filled with new specimens lay. This was a part of their job. This was practically their life. MKG (Mushroom Kingdom Government) was to complete this task with not the slightest mistake. All they are doing is observing athletic people from afar!

Of course, the most athletic princess of all, Daisy, wanted to journey down to this wonderful place and drop some sweat. Luigi went with her, but for other reasons. He was more of a "stay home and build sentry guns" kind of guy.

Anyways, the two proceeded to the white-and-clean building that titled "Open Gym" in bright red on the front. For a gym's standards, it smelled pretty decent.

"Okay, so what do you want to do first?" Luigi asked, half-smiling at something he was thinking of secretly.

"Umm, do they have basketball here? I haven't played it very often, and I want to sharpen up my skills!" she replied, showing off her muscles.

"Yeah! It's right over there, we don't have to ch- ee -ck in." He said, trying to ignore the obvious voice crack and laughed a little. Daisy smirked and began to put her lengthy brown hair into a messy ponytail. She noticed what had just happened, but didn't say anything about it. Her facial expression said it all for her.

They proceeded to the outdoor courts, where a few Mushroom children were playing "keep away." For the next 2 hours or so, sweat dripped down the twos' faces as more people began to join their game. Daisy's ponytail was flying every which way, and Luigi used his high jumps often. He never seemed to get tired, especially during Daisy's little taunts. He really got energetic when she tried to dunk but missed completely, not even worth the try. Her short, black shorts and grey, lounge, low-cut shirt made a vivid impression in Luigi's mind as she played aggressively on the court.

"Good game," Daisy told Luigi as the sun started to go down.

"I know you had fun," he replied, panting. "I'll meet you in front of the place in half an hour, okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "I know you have to wash off the smell of defeat!" She stuck out her tongue then smiled as she walked to the girl locker rooms. Luigi left and went to his.

Luigi knew that he'd probably finish getting cleaned up and dressed before Daisy did, so he took his time. Unfortunately, he was dead wrong. In between each locker room was a long hallway that led to the lobby. Since Luigi was the only one in the room, he left the door open because the main door was closed….or so he thought! As the main door creaked open, Daisy walked down the hallway, figuring that he was ready to go and waiting for her at the front.

Very quickly, a glance of white caught her eye. She looked in that direction and saw an unaware Luigi in nothing but a white towel and socks reading a flyer. Daisy took his hat off the rack, balled it up, and threw it at him hoping to get his attention. He felt it hit his wet chest and looked up curiously. Daisy waved and laughed to herself as he blushed at his situation. He clutched the hat against his chest and half-smiled.

"So…how was the shower?" she asked playfully. Daisy then ran to the front of the building, laughing at her own trick. About 5 minutes later, Luigi emerged, still with a red face.

"I wasn't exactly the _driest _back there," he teased.

"I know," Daisy teased back, "You weren't very dry at all!"

It took Luigi less than 3 seconds to understand what she had meant.

He laughed and put his cap on, blushing once more.

"Well it's true!" she continued, and walked backwards down the sidewalk as he followed.

"Yeah…heh I guess…" he answered.

"Well, where to next?" Daisy asked. It was 6:30, and there were many other places to go for fun.

At that question, Luigi began to laugh at his secret thought again.

**I'm done! Hopefully I can update faster next time. See ya grandmas! WWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

****floats away majestically****


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry about the late updates, I've been getting wrapped up with my other story. But I'm back now! I've gotten two suggestions saying that I should do one where Daisy saves Luigi from Bowser, and at first I was a bit hesitant about the idea. But I've altered the plot a little and boom! An idea was born *baby crying noises*! Here we go! It's in Daisy's perspective! **

****contains blood/nudity****

Saved My Body

I felt the blade slice my skin as I fought this beast. The beast that hurt my father, might I add. He was King Ophelius, but he was very athletic. He moved so quickly, I could hardly keep up with him! But I had to. Luigi saved me, and suffered so hard for it too. Now it was my turn. I was fighting for two people today.

I threw one of my knives at him and watch it make its way into his ear. Puddles of blood settled all over the room, more of his than mine. I could only stay in combat as I looked over at the metal box attached onto the filthy wall. Luigi was waiting for me in there, slowly dying.

"Somebody's calling for death," Ophelius said. He had an insane smile on his face, his axe ready to decapitate me. I had one last knife left, ready to impale it into his skull. I had to win this battle. He swung to the left, and I went to the right. We ended up cutting each other's shoulders, but that was just a preview compared to what I was about to do to him. I sliced open his stomach, and just like that, my knife was gone. Tangled into his bones and organs.

"Tell me if this hurts, would you sweetie?" This guy was insane. How the heck was he not dead yet? Would I have to strangle him with my bare hands?!

He gripped his axe, and pinned me down. I was strong, but I could only hold him off for so long. He put his claw-like hands around my neck while I put my fingers

down his eye socket. I kicked his stomach and made him drop the axe. Then I flipped him over and put the axe in his mouth.

"You psyco!" I screamed in his face. "What is wrong with you? You hurt my dad! He was a king! Was your level of royalty not enough for your own stupid ego?!" I shoved the axe further back into his mouth.

"Must you hurt and kill others for your own satisfaction? You skipped your jail time! You had a death order!" My blood dripped onto his shirt. "If you won't let the community do it, then I'll have to do it myself." I pushed the axe all the way down his throat. He tried to cut my ankle, but it was all over now.

I stepped over his body and ran to the metal box on the wall. I ripped off the lock and observed my bloody plumber in armor.

He was knocked out completely, mouth open and all. The strangest thing was that he only had a white cloth (stained with blood of course) poorly tied around his pelvis and a visible bulge through the cloth too. I blushed, he was so vulnerable! I decided to brighten up his day a little.

I made my way back to my castle, then to my room. I put Luigi on my bed, and cleaned the blood off him. He was still unconscious, but hopefully for not too much longer. Then came the hard part. I slowly removed the cloth off of him (he's a big one if you know what I mean!) and put it in the washer. I found a new, longer cloth and put it over him. He sat upright in my bed, looking handsome. I put bandages over his face wounds and called for the doctor. He'd lost a lot of blood.

Fortunately, he woke up before the nurse got there.

"Luigi.." I said.

"Hmm?" He was only half-awake.

"Are you okay? The nurse is coming."

"I'm fine, but my head hurts." I kissed his forehead and stood up to get him some clothes.

"But wait Daisy! What about you? You need some care too!" He leaned up to tell me this, but when he did, let's just say that the cloth I put on him wasn't as long as I thought it was! It slipped down, revealing his "manly part." He pulled up the cloth quickly, but not before I could catch a full view.

"Umm..." I was speechless.

"Uhh..." He began. Awkward silence.

Luckily, the nurse came and told me to go with a different nurse who would take care of my wounds. We walked down the long, carpeted hallway.

"Your highness, I heard of what happened between you and Ophelius. Not to pry, but is there anything you'd like to talk about? You seem isolated from reality." She was polite, more than the other ones.

"Oh it's okay, nothing worth discussing!" I blushed and knew that I was lying.

It was 7 inches worth of discussing!

**LOLOLOLOLOL 7 inches! Just put a random number up there. R and R! Keep those suggestions going! BAI**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's time for more embarrassment! Haha, that sounded so weird. Anyways, keep in mind that in this one-shot Luigi and Daisy are 17 years old! Woohoo I don't own anyone! This'll be a short chapter, FYI. **

Cracked Up

It was just a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy was hanging out with Luigi, Mario, and Toadsworth. Peach had an important meeting in another world, so she was gone. Toadsworth had reprimanded Daisy for the umpteenth time about being more lady-like, taking her feet off of the table, so on and so on.

"For the last time your Highness please put your crown back on your head!

You must show royalty at all times!" Toadsworth nagged.

"I don't wanna," Daisy replied. "It hurts my head. I'm putting it on the table."

"Oh my! Do you mean the table that you laid your dirty feet on?" Fight time!

"I'm wearing socks Toadsworth, I'm wearing socks!" Daisy was quick to anger; she never had much patience.

"Ah, if only Peach were he-rr!"

_Oh gosh... _Luigi thought as he attempted to finish his sentence.

"I meant if only Peach was heeere!"

"Nice wheeze at the end," Daisy teased.

"Someone call the voice crack police, we've got a real murderer over here." Mario laughed at his own joke.

"My voice did not crack, it _broke *_cough, cough*. It's probably j- just *wheeze* allergies or something."

"You barely made it through that last sentence!" Daisy laughed and told Luigi.

"Yeah but..._hmph_!"

"Yep, that was a crack. A break is the same thing, so don't even try to argue." Mario said.

"And I already thought you went through puberty..." Daisy said very quietly to herself.

"What?" Luigi asked, his voice still off-key.

"I mean, I'm going to kill all of the noobs at Call of Duty! Hehehehe..."

"No, admit what you said." Luigi gave Daisy that sexy smile that she couldn't resist.

"Oh, fine." She stood on her tip-toes and whispered what she had originally said in his ear.

"Well then." He blushed furiously and laughed it off.

"I've gotta go, I'll see you guys tomorrow! " Daisy left the house, grabbing her crown on the way out. She had left an envelope on the counter for Luigi, and coincidentally he was the only one that noticed. He opened the letter, and was surprised by what he saw. He read the rest of it, getting aroused by the content.

"Ha, she's so dirty." He said out loud, not thinking.

"Oooohhhhh what's in that letter, Weege?" Mario asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing for your eyes!" Luigi blushed once again and put his hand on his neck shyly.

"Master Luigi, I hope that is not a sex-crazed letter you are holding there!" Toadsworth said. Luigi totally lost it.

"I-I- what?! No, no. It's nothing that bad! R- relax, Toadsworth." Luigi stammered out.

"Me? Relax? It seems that you are the one all hyped up over a letter."

"True, true." Mario agreed with Toadsworth.

"Mario, you're not helping!" Luigi replied.

"Master Luigi," Toadsworth began. "The lower part of your overalls aren't helping your case either."

Luigi looked down to where Toadsworth had pointed out on his body, and let's just say:

_Game Over!_

**S'up! Sorry if I made Toadsworth totally OC. PM me, R and R, all that jazz. I hadn't originally planned to type this, but this is more like an experiment story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm back (finally) I don't anyone!**

**So I'm about to go into family life at my school and, well you'll see. If you PM me I'll give you the video with the song in it!**

Strange Education

"Now, now everyone. This is only a regular routine." Toadsworth instructed. It was only another day in the Mushoom Kingdom. Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Waluigi, and Wario had been gathered in a classroom by Toadsworth.

"This is some bull," Daisy whispered to Peach.

"Excuse me! According to the Mushroom Kingdom laws, all citizens must have an education up to the age of 18. Royalty or not." Toadsworth said.

"But I went to school in Italy." Luigi answered.

"But you are 17, are you not?" He answered and gave him a sly look. Luigi didn't answer.

"As I was saying," Toadsworth continued, "Sexual education is included as a part of this-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up," Daisy interrupted, "I thought this was just some Chemistry or something. You didn't say anything about sexual education. I'm not doing this."

"Well, um, the letter probably got lost in the mail!" Toadsworth reassured.

"I didn't get-a one," Mario said.

"Yeah me either," Peach agreed.

"Silence! All of you! Please enjoy this paid presentation!" Everyone groaned again. Daisy tried climbing out the window, but her bright orange shorts gave her away. She sat down in her seat. She happened to be sitting next to Luigi, who looked just as bored as she was. Midway through the video, there was a small segment in a song form.

_Could this crap get any worse? _Luigi thought. The video already had enough hidden jokes and stupid facts already.

_Some rivers run high,_

_Some rivers run low,_

_When her river runs red, she's startin' her flow._

Luigi blushed and reached into his backpack and pretended to look for his jacket.

_And it's called menstruation, so here's what it means to you!_

Daisy lifted her head off of her desk to feel a wetness on her thighs.

_You will notice her bloomers are spotty at first!_

_Stand back! Her ovarian dam's gonna burst!_

Luigi noticed that Daisy was fidgeting around a lot. Nobody but him had noticed.

_So don't be afraid! It's a natural thing!_

Daisy began to tie her jacket around her waist discreetly, trying to hide the bloody mess. Luigi looked over to her and quickly looked away once he realized what had happened.

_Just wad up some cotton and hand her some string!_

As soon as the song was over, Toadsworth turned the lights back on.

"That wasn't so bad wasn't it?" Nobody replied, just slow nods.

Soon after, everybody was permitted to leave and go back home. This was only a once-a-year thing, so they wouldn't have to worry about it again for awhile. Luigi walked close behind Daisy, who looked worried that someone would notice that she had "started." Luigi stopped by the art room and looked around at some of the supplies. He knew what to do next.

Daisy walked home, feeling extremely exposed. Everybody was going to talk to her anyways, her being a princess and all. Luigi caught up to her and walked her all the way there. Before he left, he slipped something in her backpack. Luigi ducked behind a bush and watched as Daisy took out the note.

_Just wad up some cotton and hand her some string! -Luigi_

Shepulled_ out a _pile of cotton and a handful's worth of string.

"Oh, Luigi." She said out loud. She spotted him hiding behind the bush as he looked at her.

"Just trying to help!" He called out jokingly. Daisy blushed and held up the materials for him to see.

"A bit too much!" She yelled back.

"You'll never know, they'll come unexpectedly!" Luigi yelled and waved goodbye.

_Looks like he was paying attention, _She thought.

**I actually have nothing to say this time.**

***poker face***


End file.
